elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Naveen
|image = Image:Bimbettes.jpeg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Naveen is now human and now gets all the ladies! But mostly Tiana. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = "DA-YUM" |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 20 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Ex-Human, Frog |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Maldonian, English, Elementary French |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6262 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Princess and the Frog |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = We're on this Earth to Have Some Fun |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Katu }} has gone home to his Evangeline. For reference, Naveen is presently afflicted with Princess Odette's old curse, and is a frog during the daytime and a human at night. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Uh. Naveen is sort of maybe really kind of totally useless. He can barely mince mushrooms. He can jump about fifteen times his own length (below average for a frog), catch things with his tongue (though his aim sucks) and he thinks he can charm the pants off of anyone he meets. He can also play the ukulele. Now that he's a human again, he's still pretty useless. He can mince, he's secretly learning to cook, and he can play the ukulele. Naveen is a human after the moon rises~ Just, FYI. He's a frog the rest of the day. Strength: HE HAS THE STRENGTH OF FIVE OR SIX FIREFLIES OR MAYBE A GOOD DOZEN MOSQUITOES Weakness: Uh, he’s got some vices. He’s working on them. His worst is his laziness, he really just wants to have fun in life. Also related to his laziness is his lack of ability to do ANYTHING AT ALL because of his pampered lifestyle. Has issues with doors, technology and getting around the boat. :/ Personality: He is definitely a charmer, even if he’s a bit of an idiot, or his charm sometimes backfires. He tends to say things that don’t come out quite right partially because of the slight language barrier and partially because he tends to say what he thinks right away before the little filter between his brain and his mouth can really catch up. His charm and dorkiness tend to show the most because he is an honestly sweet guy, just with priority issues... who knows, maybe love will grant him peace of mind, as it is suggested in the film. uh. so, being in love just sort of complicates things. But that's because of the whole "I can't tell Tiana I love her" thing, please see relationships below. Katu's Version of The Princess and the Frog up until Ma Belle Evangelline in 2 Minutes or Less That Probably Won't Really Tell You A Whole Lot About The Movie IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, PLEASE DO NOT READ~ Once upon a time in a nursery rhyme, there was a ridiculously good looking Prince named Naveen. He was born the heir of the country of Maldonia where he grew up in absolute luxury. Servants waited on him hand and foot and as he grew older he became a terrible flirt with an appreciation of music. BUT-- In the South Land, there's a city way down on the river, where the women are very pretty and all the men deliver. Naveen heard about this place. Naveen decided to go! And by "decided to go" I mean "got kicked out by Queen Mom and King Dad and had to go to America to find a rich girl friend or a living or GTFO". Soooo he gets to New Orleans and is quickly intercepted (before he can even go to this groovy party) by a Dr. Facillier, who is all, "I KNOW WHAT YOU NEED YOU WANT SOME GREEN RIGHT?" and Naveen, falling for his devilish charm and charisma gets turned into a frog. Yeah. So after that, he hops himself up to the party he was GOING to go to and finds a lovely waitress in a Princess outfit and kisses her and SHE turns into a frog and HILARITY ENSUES. They meet a big-lipped alligator who can play the trumpet, a lovesick cajun firefly who is totally in love with a star and thinks they're from Shreveport. They're going to look for a Blind Voodoo Queen Who Lives In A Boat In A Tree In The Bayou. They get chased by some frog hunters and Louis is useless and Ray is useful and Naveen sort of saves the day. And then they break for dinner. Tiana makes some swamp gumbo and helps teach Naveen how to mince mushrooms while he tells her all about his pampered life style-- how he was never really taught to do anything on his own. And then they eat. Aaaaand then Ray points out "OH THERE BE MA BELLE EVANGELINE" and he sings and Naveen talks Tiana into dancing and they have a moment. And then not to long after that, he's on the Elegante. Seriously, best movie ever. Elegante Happenings Arrives on the Elegante and is trapped in his room. Giant wooden doors are no fun. He meets Princess Odette, Herz, Zeke, Lily, Toboe, Remy, Samuel and Rochelle. THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE. It is established to several of them that they are indeed talking to a frog. Hooray. \o/ Explores and meets Virginia and Princess Odette at separate times-- Odette helps him find some thread because the boy wants a Ukulele. Virginia gets stuck with YOU'RE DEFINITELY A FROG syndrome Valentine's Day brings about an interesting event-- Naveen is human. He gets snogged by Herz and talks to Virginia and actually learns her name. Receives a frog plushie from Redd that really depresses him. He keeps it. Facillier arrives. Naveen panics. He heard from Tiana some horror stories about The Shadow Man-- another one of those few things that freaks him out right proper now that he knows a bit more... Facillier, fortunately, did not catch on that Naveen was the guy he was talking to over the comm. Or did he? So Naveen asks questions-- namely, how could one become a human again? He and Ironhide have a WHAT ARE MAGIC conversation, Ratchet mentions cookies, Naveen asks Mimmi about the cookies, Princess Odette and Naveen talk about relationships and Lenny almost eats him. He goes to study in the library because almost getting eaten and the Shadow Man EXISTING in this universe really sucks. He's looking for any way he can turn human, and turns to his favorite fairy tale for inspiration. He talks to Princess Odette, who promises to kiss him if they can't find any alternative. Mimmi gives him the WAT YOU'RE A FROG face, Renna Moss talks to him about aliens among other things, Rochelle talks to him about his lack of chores sort of... and then Dr. Facillier talks to him, having figured out who Naveen was. They settle on a truce, though Naveen is more than hesitant. He's still studying when the age change event begins. He breifly talks to Odette during the event, a bit worried that she's, you know, a kid and lost her memory. Nothing actually happens to Naveen during the event. And then he gets turned HUMAN oh boy. Odette decides to help him out and kiss him and he turns HUMAN and throws her a party that ends up being a party for everything else in the universe as well. However, Odette's curse isn't broken... And then Tiana gets here. And he is SO HAPPY let me tell you. They talk about things. Naveen begs Herz to teach him how to cook. He also learns about gay people. I think there were some threads but I can't remember... And then bad stuff starts happening on the boat. Tiana is worried and seeks Naveen out, and Naveen spends most of the event with her. But when they're ported to the Isle de Saphir, Naveen cannot find his lovely little frog. He looks pretty much everywhere, but... no dice. When they get back to the boat his fears are confirmed-- Tiana is gone. Just, gone. And he's pretty convinced Facilier has something to do with it. He's wrong, of course. So, he gets a little depressed, and talks it out with Herz. And, being the brain he is, he gets himself turned into a frog again, but only for half the day! Odette's curse is broken. Naveen's curse entails that he, like Odette used to, must go to Deck 3 when the moon rises and stand in the water so he can become a human. Relationships Tiana-- Naveen is completely smitten with this girl. He fell in love with her JUST before arriving, so, he made it his permanent mission to improve himself to the best(????) of his ability. By which, of course, I mean, to the best of everyone else's ability. But, she's gone-- poof, off the boat, and now he's a liiiiiiiittle depressed. Just a bit. Dr. Facilier-- Naveen doesn't trust Facilier now that he understands the man's power. He's more than a bit cautious, even a bit snippy with Facilier when he thinks something's up. Truce be damned, the man turned him back into a frog. Princess Odette-- Naveen adores Odette in a non-romantic way. If he weren't so smitten with Tiana, he would be falling over himself to try and woo her, though. She helped him turn human, and he took on her curse-- he would happily try to make her happy, but he's not very good at it. Herz-- He thinks of Herz as one of his buddies. The whole kissing thing was awkward, but, eh. These things happen, no? He tends to go to Herz with problems he feels guilty addressing with Odette-- i.e., Tiana Problems. Rochelle-- Naveen misses Rochelle, he liked talking to her. ;; Lenny-- NAVEEN IS FUCKING TERRIFIED OF LENNY. He tried to eat him as a frog, can you really blame him? Other Stuff, Links Naveen's First Frog Appearance This is the scene that happens just before Naveen ends up on the boat. Also might be one of Katu's favorite songs so yeah just shut up. App Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Fandom Category:Active